Simple Curiosidad
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Yukio estaba desesperado, si era un genio ¿Entonces porque demonios no podía dejar de pensar en la hermana del Kurosaki?, Definitivamente tenia que encontrar una respuesta... Mi primer YukiKarin :3


**Qué tal mundo xD, ¿Cómo estan? ñ.ñ espero que muy bien, bueno verán yo desde hace un tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir un yukikarin (me encantan) y pues he aquí este one shot que espero les guste :D no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la cuarta vez que en su juego portátil salía la estúpida frase de "_game over",_ apretó la mandíbula, una mueca de molestia apareció en su rostro, con fuerza arrojo el maldito aparato al suelo. No comprendía que le sucedía pues ya desde hace varios días estaba irritable, confundido y lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la imagen de cierta pelinegra amante del futbol, hermana del idiota kurosaki.

Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?, por kami, era Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, niño prodigio dueño de una enorme compañía, independiente desde temprana edad, no había cosa en el mundo que él no entendiera. Pero ahora que le pasaba ¿Por qué carajo no dejaba de pensar en esa azabache?, se llevó ambas manos a su cien dándose un pequeño masaje en forma circular con sus dedos. Definitivamente debía dejar de pensar en ese "_estúpido" _asunto antes de que sus nervios colapsaran, bajo a la estancia donde se encontraban sus amigos, estos estaban comiendo. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, pero cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre él, ya no pudo mantener su porte serio y calmo que siempre mostraba a los demás.

-¿Qué me miran?-. Pregunto, un aura asesina rodeaba al rubio, al sentir esto sus amigos rápidamente apartaron la mirada, aunque no podían evitar sentir preocupación pues el ojiverde jamás, desde que lo conocían mostraba sus emociones.

-dime Yukio …¿usas drogas?-. Se animó a preguntar Ginjo, todos en la estancia abrieron los ojos debido a la sorpresa de la "_repentina"_ pregunta de su líder.

-pero qué demonios dices Ginjo claro que no es eso-. Jackie intentó calmar la tensión que se acumuló en el lugar.

-coff coff estoy de acuerdo con ella Ginjo san, más bien creo que nuestro querido Yukio kun ya entro en la pubertad-. Dijo Tsukishima con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser Yukio chan aún es demasiado pequeño para pensar en todas esas ridículas cosas ¿verdad?-. Ginjo volteo a ver al mencionado al igual que todos, mas tragaron saliva al ver la expresión sombría que tenía el rubio.

-son unos…..unos….-. No podía articular palabra a causa de la ira que lo invadía, ¿de dónde sacaron todas esas estupideces sus amigos?, de algo estaba seguro si se quedaba hay de seguro haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, así que mejor opto por irse de ahí, se encamino a la puerta y salió dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Camino por un buen rato en las calles de karakura, hasta que llego a ese campo de futbol donde precisamente la azabache estaba entrenando. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella notara su presencia, la chica lo miro y se fue a sentar a la banca, tomo una botella de agua pues se encontraba sedienta, comenzó a beber el vital líquido sin dejar de ver al rubio, este se sentó a su lado.

-hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunto en tono inocente, que sabía perfectamente molestaba a la kurosaki.

-dime de una vez que rayos quieres Yukio-. Dijo con fastidio la kurosaki, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico acto que la desequilibró por completo. Se sostuvo con fuerza de la banca para no caer, se sentía estúpida pues ya tenía tiempo que conocía al rubio, habían formado una extraña clase de "_amistad" _ por así decirlo, sin embargo últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él, "_tal vez te gusta Karin chan"_ le había dicho su hermana yuzu. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados alejando esas absurdas palabras, volteo a ver a su acompañante, este la miraba fijamente un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la kurosaki.

-de hecho hay algo que me gustaría me ayudaras a comprobar-. Karin se paralizo al ver como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-y-yo s-sabes tengo cosas que hacer, debo ir a…-. No pudo terminar de hablar pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los del ojiverde, al principio debido al shock no pudo responder, pero luego de unos segundos se dejó llevar. sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, era sin duda una sensación agradable, por su parte a Yukio le agradaba el contacto, pues desde que llego con ella no podía dejar de ver los labios de la chica, así que dejando de lado su "_imagen de chico indiferente"_ se dejó guiar por sus instintos.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos, pero fue cuando Karin paso de la sorpresa a la molestia que el silencio se rompió.

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa idiota!-. Grito molesta con la cara completamente roja a causa de la vergüenza, Yukio sonrió ante esta reacción después de todo no podía esperar otra de parte de ella, se levantó dispuesto a irse pues ahora todo estaba claro en su mente, ya podía continuar siendo el de siempre.

-simple curiosidad Karin san-. Dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa, volteo a mirarla por última vez. –sabes no estuvo tan mal, me gustaría volver a repetirlo algún día hasta luego-. Al terminar de decir esto se fue con paso clamo sin voltear hacia atrás.

Karin llevo su mano a su boca e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarse los labios con la yema de sus dedos, mirando en dirección que momentos atrás se fue el rubio, "_sabes no estuvo tan mal, me gustaría volver a repetirlo algún día hasta luego"-. _Recordó las palabras dichas por él, inmediatamente su rostro enrojeció como un tomate.

-idiota-. Dijo para sí misma, volvió a su entrenamiento, mas sin embargo aun sentía esas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waa termine mi primer yukikarin :3 que emoción ., estoy tan orgullosa :D en fin como sea dejen sus reviews me despido hasta otra ya nee ¡**


End file.
